


Queen of Vampires

by lovelylady22



Category: Vampires (1998)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 17:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17451473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylady22/pseuds/lovelylady22
Summary: This is a new story I am working on!





	Queen of Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story I am working on!

I was walking home from a concert that just ended. I didn’t want to be late so I took a shortcut through this old abandoned parking lot but the strange thing was that their was still cars their, just battered up. I was by an old torn down store when I heard a pitched scream. I didn’t know where it was coming from so that made walk faster and faster until I saw what was happening. There was a teenager pushed up against the wall with a boy threatening her. I wanted to help so I went up to the boy and I said politely, “Please sir back off of her.”

He turned around and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. Blood on his face, fangs out, pale skin. Yep that definitely is a vampire. I started to back away but then the next thing I knew he was behind me. I didn’t know what to do. My parents told me to avoid vampires no matter what and yet here I am trapped by one. “Can you pl-please let me and th-this nice lady go sir?” I said scared half to death.

“I’m sorry ma’am but I have to take you with me. You are just what the vampire council needs ma’am. Plus you’re destiny is very important to fulfill. We must go now! Now is it gonna be the easy way or the hard way ma’am?” The vampire said behind me.

“No!!” I said and ran forward to the girl. I tried so hard to fight the vampire off but next thing I knew what me passing out. 

“You choose the hard way ma’am. I’m so sorry if you feel any side effects because my bite knocks people out if I choose to otherwise its kills.” The vampire said while it was carrying me passed out off in the distance.

Next thing I knew was I woke up in a bed with people all around me, people I didn’t recognize. I jumped up and tried to back away but instead I hit my head on the bed frame. “Oww!” I said while rubbing my head in pain. 

“Are you okay ma’am?” One person said coming closer to comfort me I guess. 

“Yeah yeah I’m fine. Wait who are you? Where am I? Are their more vampires? Are you gonna turn me or kill me? Please just let me go!” I said fastly blurting everything out. The person chuckled loud enough just for me to stop dead in my tracks. “What…?” I said confused.

“If I told you know then you're husband would kill me. That’s his job ma’am. I simply live to serve him and his marvelous wife.” The person said. 

“Well let me go and go serve them. I’m simply am not married at all.” I said while towards the end I chuckled at the joke he made. 

Suddenly the door opened and I jerked my head towards who was entering. I can’t even recognize who this person is. What is with everyone being so mysterious? I finally got the courage to ask, “Who are you?” I said without shaking apparently. The person I was talking to was bowing waiting to be commanded what to do next.

“Do you not remember me sweetie? I gave you powers and a beautiful life and this is how I get repaid. Gosh can’t even see my Layla without being angry. You know you were the one thing that always calmed me down.” The master said angrily. 

I got up and went to him and pulled him in a tight hug. I felt bad that I’m supposed to be his wife. Maybe from a past life? It doesn’t matter this master here needs comforting. When I hugged him he froze not knowing what to do next. “You know this is the part when you hug me back.” I said calmly. 

I suddenly felt higher and I looked up to see that I could see his eyes. They were so beautiful and piercing that I didn’t want look away. I suddenly remembered that I was just comforting him. “Anyway tell me more about my life. I don’t remember anything from 10 and below. So if I am supposed to marry you then that makes me queen of what? Vampires.” I said scared of what they might do to me if they thought I wasn’t the right person they needed.


End file.
